The Truth
by naalalala12
Summary: Rukia was happy,but when she finds out something concerning her past, what'll she do? And how does this concern Toshiro?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, Tite Kubo does.

**A/N: **Please review, your comments is much :)

Rukia ran. She ran with all her might. Even though she was getting tired from running, feeling dizzy, she still ran.

Even though it was raining cats and dogs, she kept on running. She ran and ran, terrified of being caught by the people chasing after her.

Turning at the next corner, she surveyed the surroundings for something to hide in. Despite the place being dark, she managed to find a small bin in a corner of the place she was in.

Lucky she was a five year old kid, or she will not be able to squeeze in the bin.

"Huff…huff…" she breathed. Rukia was exhausted from all the running and slowly, she felt her eyelids drooping and soon, she fell asleep, forgetting she was in a bin, hiding, trying to escape…

"Shiro, can you take the rubbish out to the bin at the alley behind?"

"'Kay, Grandma. I'm off, bye."

Shiro took the rubbish and strode to the alley feeling tired. As his hand reached for the cover of the bin…

It was very noisy. VERY NOISY. Rukia wondered what in the world that ANNOYING noise is. Fluttering her eyelids open, she tried to figure out where she was or at least the noise. Rukia twisted and fidgeted in the bin when suddenly, the bin toppled over, due to her squirming inside, trying to get out.

"OW!" Rukia wondered whose voice was that as her fall was saved by the bin. She crawled out of the bin, when her eyes caught something white in front of her. Violet met turquoise and they stared for a very long time.

Rukia seemed to forget where she was when suddenly, he broke their stare.

"Excuse me; is there something on my face?"

Rukia shook her head, trying to hide her blushing face, thinking that she was being an idiot staring at someone's face.

"Hello?" Rukia turned to stare at his face, captivated by it. She studied his face, from the tip of his nose to his ears, staring at his facial features.

"Hello?" Still no reply from Rukia.

"Nevermind, what's your name? Mine's Hitsugaya toshiro." The white-haired boy asked. Rukia opened her mouth, but nothing came out.

"Ehh, you can't speak?"

Rukia nodded, gazing into his turquoise eyes, seeing pity in them. Pity to her. She felt sad and wondered why she felt that.

"Come on. I'll bring you to my house." Toshiro held out his hand to her. At first, Rukia hesitated.

"Come on!" Toshiro smiled. And for the first time in her life, Rukia felt that she could trust this guy and held his hand, following him to his house.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** thanks, Icicleriver22 and Yemi Hikari for your reviews! (:

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, and probably never will!

Grandma was shocked when she opened the door. Shocked that Toshiro brought someone home. A girl to be precise. Imagine that Hitsugaya Toshiro, the coolest, iciest guy in soul society or probably even the whole wide world, the one who always keep to himself whenever someone tried to talk to him, the one who seldom go out just brought a girl home!

But how his personality turned out this way was not really his fault. The day he changed was when the day his father died…..

4 years ago.

"Grandma, when is papa coming home?" an innocent white-haired boy asked.

"Soon, my dear Shiro. Come on, go and play with Asakura. Don't worry, he will make it home since it's your birthday!"

"'Kay, Grandma." Toshiro whispered sadly.

It was already night but Toshiro's father still have not reach home. Toshiro stood outside the wooden house, waiting patiently for his father to come home. He had already stood outside for 4 hours but despite that, his father was not back yet.

"Shiro, it's late come back in. It's cold outside!" shouted Grandma from inside the house.

"No, I'll wait!" Toshiro shouted back with determination. No matter how many times Grandma pleaded, he still refused to return back to the house.

Toshiro believed that his father will come back for his birthday. He has always kept his promises despite how hard his job as shinigami was. His mother had died right after giving birth to Toshiro and he was very close to his father.

Toshiro laid on the cold, hard ground, feeling warm and fuzzy while he reminiscence about the happy memories with his father. He remembered there was one time his father carved a wooden dragon pendant for his fourth birthday. It was not exactly the nicest pendant he ever saw, but whenever he thought of how much effort his father spent on carving the pendant, he felt that it was the best birthday present he had ever had in his life. He had kept it with him wherever he went. He took out the pendant from his neck and held it above his face, staring at it while thinking of the times when he spent time with his father. As he remembered many more of the good memories, he heard someone shout from behind the house.

"Toshiro, Grandma, where are you?"

Toshiro recognized the voice. It was Asakura's father, his father's friend, who was also a shinigami. Toshiro stood up and ran towards the house as quickly as possible. He had a terrible feeling inside him as he ran…

Toshiro ran as fast as his little legs could carry him. As he realized he was running slower and slower. What's wrong with his legs? He thought.

Just a few days ago, he had a competition with Asakura from the other side of the river bank to his house and he won. Now, he was running from the grass patch just a few meters in front of his house but he felt that he was running slower than in the competition. He started to panic but his legs seemed to run much slower despite his efforts to try to run faster.

Finally, Toshiro managed to reach the door to his house. The terrible feeling inside him worsened and he hesitated for a while before opening the door.

His father was in a bloodied mess. Toshiro could see blood all over him. It was like he was bleeding non-stop as he hung limply on Asakura's father. Toshiro could not move as he continued to stare at his bloodied father. The wooden dragon pendant slipped from his hands and fell to the floor with a thud. He stood for what seemed a very long time till his grandma's shouts woke him up.

"Shiro, please help me hold onto your father! Shiro!"

Toshiro snapped out from his trance and ran towards his bleeding father.

"Press this part while I go fetch some hot water!"

Toshiro pressed onto somethind red. He presumed it was a piece of cloth but it did nothing to stop the blood from flowing out. He felt his hand trembling as he held onto the piece of cloth. His hand was beginning to be stain with the colour of blood.

"S..s..hiro," whispered his father. His father took another deep breath before trying to call out his name again. However, instead of calling out his name, he reached out for Toshiro's cheek and his bloodied hand touched Toshiro's stainless cheek. This touch stained Toshiro's cheek red and Toshiro could feel his father's life fleeting away.

His father took several deep breaths while trying to maintain his hand on Toshiro's cheek. He breathed in slowly before mouthing out a word. Toshiro placed his ear near his father's mouth to try to hear the word again. His father whispered for the second time and then, his hand slipped away from Toshiro's cheek as he fade away into darkness. Toshiro could only stare in disbelief at what his father had just said. Time seemed to stop for a few moments before he realized his father was dead. Tears rolled down his eyes while he clutched his dead father's hand.

"Aizen…" was all his father had whispered to him that very day.


End file.
